


Dressed to Seal

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Queen (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Freddie wants to be Tomoyo, Gen, Roger is a Cardcaptor, Why Did I Write This?, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Roger is a Cardcaptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Seal

"For God's sake, Fred. Do I have to wear one of these every time?"

"Oh, but I've got so many, and I can't let them go to waste," Freddie cooed, holding up what looked very much like a Mad Hatter costume.

John held up a piece of paper. _Hell no._

Freddie rolled his eyes, sighing. Setting down the outfit, he picked up another, this one consisting of an orange & yellow bodysuit and a blue cape. Roger shook his head.

"Why can't I just wear these in music videos? Why do I have to wear them when I'm capturing the cards?"

_Well, we could explain it as a promotion, or something._

"John, you're not helping."

"Roger," moaned Kero, who was seated on. "Just pick something. If you don't, you're going to be stuck here. And if you're stuck here, you're not capturing that card, and John's voiceless."

"And if he's voiceless," chimed in Brian. "We'll have to postpone the concert--or worse, cancel it."

Roger glared at his bandmates and the Guardian Beast. "I hate you all."

With that, he grabbed a green jester costume, and stormed off to change.

**Author's Note:**

> -In case it's not obvious, Freddie is attempting to be Roger's Tomoyo (or Madison).  
> -The outfits are essentially male equivalents of some of Sakura's costumes.  
> -John had his voice taken by the Voice card, although Voice was aiming for Freddie.


End file.
